cthiafandomcom-20200214-history
Noxalon
Personal Statistics * Full Name: Noxalon * Species: 1/3 Vulcan, 1/3 Denobulan, 1/3 Betazoid * Date of Birth: June 21st, 2233 (Earth Year) 8873 (Vulcan Year) * Place of Birth:'''Shi'Kahr, Vulcan * '''Age: 155 * Gender: Male * Starfleet Command Code: Noxalon-Alpha-6-2-1-8-6-9-2-0-2-5-RED (CLASSIFIED) * Vulcan High Command Command Code: Noxalon-0-0-1-Alpha (CLASSIFIED) Appearance * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 175 lbs. * Hair Color: Brown * Eye Color: Brown, Black, Blue * Build: Normal, Muscular * Distinguishing Markings: Vulcan appearance with pointed ears and an indented ridge in the center of his forehead and two outer ridges above the eyes to the hairline. Family * Marital Status: Single * Parents: Father alive, Mothers deceased ** Father: Captain Xalon, USS Hermiod, Commanding Officer. ** Mother: T'Vul Deceased, Loxan Deceased, * Siblings: One brother. Nolaxon * Spouse: N/A * Children: Four (T'mel, Xalon, Loxen, Tulok) Special Abilities & Notes * Betazoid: ** Telepathic & Empathic Abiliites. * Vulcan: ** Mental abilities(Mind melds, Telepathy). Noxalon is among the most powerful of Vulcan telepaths, Weather this is because of his Betazoid background is unknown. His telepathic abilities appear to be approximately twice as strong as most Vulcans. **Increased physical strength and agility due to Vulcan Background. **Increased lifespan due to Vulcan and Denobulan Background. **Heightened sense of smell and hearing due to Vulcan Background. * Implants: ** Dataport; He has a dataport installed behind and slightly below his right ear. Service History * 2238-2250: Vulcan Institute of Advanced Learning * 2250-2254: Vulcan Science and Space Academy * 2254-: Vulcan Engineering Courses * 2255-2259: Denobula Academy * 2259-2265: Denobulan Medical Institute * 2259-2275: Undefined Movements * 2376-Present: Commanding Officer, Vulcan Starbase 1 * 2376-Present: Chief Council Member, Vulcan High Command * 2387-Present: Commanding Officer, VCS Soval (VCF-92025) Personal Data Parents: Cogenator, Vulcan, T'Vul(female), Denobulan, Xalon (Father), Betazoid,Loxan(female) All died shortly after birth in away mission shuttle accident. Later found that his father was not killed in a shuttle accident but injured and taken to an alien medical center where he lay in a coma for almost 117 years, found to be alive when he attempeted to join Starfleet. Other Info: Betazoid Telepathic & Empathic Abiliites, Vulcan Mental abilities(Mind melds, Telepathy). Noxalon is among the most powerful of Vulcan telepaths, Weather this is because of his Betazoid background is unknown. His telepathic abilities appear to be approximately twice as strong as most Vulcans. Increased physical strength and agility due to Vulcan Background. Increased lifespan due to Vulcan and Denobulan Background. Heightened sense of smell and hearing due to Vulcan Background. Noxalon background and history and personal findings: After being old enough to realize the loss of his parents death he decided to devote his life to helping other with there problems knowing (but not showing his pain) the pain that people go through with lost family, or just troubled minds. So he spent his time learning psychology and medicine to help people in anyway he could. By the age of 35 he had completed his studies at Starfleet academy, The Denobulan Institute of Physical and Mental health and Starfleet Medical. He now was on a mission to find out everything he could about his parents, all he knew was he had four parents: A Cogenator, A Vulcan Mother named T’Vul, A Betazoid Mother named Loxan, and a Denobulan Father named Xalon. He later found out that his father and two mothers had chosen to use a Cogenator to conceive and carry the child. They implanted the DNA from all three and In Six months Noxalon was born. The four died a month later while in a shuttle accident bringing the Cogenator Back to it’s planet. At the age of 52 Noxalon had taken three wives one Denobulan, one Betazoid and one Vulcan. His Betazoid wife had a child Named Loxan after his mother. His Vulcan wife had two children a girl T’Mel and a boy Tulok. After his Betazoid wife died Noxalon had taken aanother wife this one Denobulan. Later his Denobulan wife had a child they named Xolan after Noxalon’s Father. After his children were old enough to care for themselves and leave home he began his travels to and from his home planets (Denobula Triaxa, Betazed and Vulcan)and earth as the Ambassador and Consultant on a number of things. Medical: His genetic structure changes the way he deals with the Pon farr, Thanks to his mixed genetics he cannot die durring any of them other then his seventh year but become emotionally unstable, and to the point of going into a coma in rare cases, and a danger to those around him. Because of the sensual nature of of most Betazoids and Denobulans it jumps his Pon Farr to a monthly event, but not as sever as the seventh year. Once a year his Denobulan mating instinct takes its turn in bringing forth the Pon Farr but at a more sever level then the monthly. His seventh year Pon Farr is more sever then most Vulcans because of the previously mentioned. Because of his unique genetic code he has been instructed by Starfleet Medical, the Denobulan Medical institute and the Vulcan Medical institute not to use the transporter if possible, It may not kill him but it could create serious medical problems. So Starfleet gave him his own warp capable shuttle. Noxalons Type 6 Shuttle: Refit For Long Term Use Decommissioned Noxalons L.T Class Shuttle With Minor Refits